


Bite Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Cas is an innocent victim, Dean is not nice, Gen, If I can make myself stick to this, Vampires, nothing bad has happened yet, that tag will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from a dear friend of mine. </p>
<p>AU: Dean is a vampire. He looks eternally twenty. He loves his life. Or, afterlife. He never ages, he has a great car, great looks. Getting a snack for him is as easy as seducing some kid.</p>
<p>Cas is a naive teenager with a crush on Dean. When Dean offers him a night in his bed, it's wonderful until Dean drains the life from Cas and sings him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> AU: Dean is a vampire. He looks eternally twenty. He loves his life. Or, afterlife. He never ages, he has a great car, great looks. Getting a snack for him is as easy as seducing some kid.
> 
> Cas is a naive teenager with a crush on Dean. When Dean offers him a night in his bed, it's wonderful until Dean drains the life from Cas and sings him to sleep.

Castiel sighed in frustration as he sat at the bar, nursing a drink. The seventeen year old had had the fake ID forced into his hands by Jo while Charlie took his trench coat and hid it away. 'Come to the bar with us.' They said. 'It'll be fun.' They said. He disagreed. They'd left him to go make out in the bathroom hours ago and now he was trying -and failing- to get drunk enough to not care. He was humming along to the Metallica song coming from the vintage jukebox in the corner when the most attractive man in the history of men sat down next to him and asked him what he was drinking. 

Cas was shocked. He just stared into the man's beautiful bright green eyes for a moment before pulling himself together. 

"Excuse me?"  
\---

"I asked you what you're drinking," Dean said. "I want to buy you a drink." He flashed a grin to the boy. The kid with piercing blue eyes was young and vulnerable and he smelled so good. 

"Uh, rum and coke." The boy stuttered out nervously. Dean knew this would be too easy. He got the bartender's attention and ordered another drink for the bright-eyed teen along with a beer for himself. 

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked when their drinks arrived. He was leaning into his companion's space, inhaling that intoxicating scent that permeated through the young man's veins. 

"Uh, Cas?" It sounded like a uquestion. And Dean thought it was adorable. 

"Well, I'm Dean. Nice to meet you, Cas." He flashed another grin. "So, tell me about yourself." He prompted. Let's be honest, Dean liked watching this guy flounder. 

And flounder Cas did. "Well- uh..." He trailed off.

Dean smiled. Then he ran his tongue over his gums where his fangs were retracted up into his mouth. "It's okay. I can learn more about you later. Maybe somewhere more private?"

\---

Cas's heart almost stopped. Dean, the sexiest man alive, was propositioning him. His jaw dropped and he fell into a sort of daze, only to be broken out of it by Dean's chuckle. 

"We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." Dean said easily. And Cas's heart fluttered. 

"Let's go." He said with a small nod. He had no idea what he was getting into as Dean paid for their drinks and led him out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! Let me know what you thought. Also, general question that you look like you know the answer to: can you have more than one OTP?


End file.
